Experiment
by AidoRockz
Summary: A young child with power related to Chakra is found by the Akatsuki. After witnessing her power, they decide to take her back to their club house to use as a future weapon.
1. Chapter 1

A small girl was laid across a cold metal table. Both wrists and ankles strapped her down to stop her vicious struggling. Everyone in the room could obviously tell that the small girl was terrified and yet they didn't give a care in the world about that. All they cared about was molding her into the prefect weapon.

"Please… please stop, you're hurting me." The girl had tears down her face as she begged the men, and one woman, to stop it.

"Silence, Chika. Be a good little girl. You should be happy to have this done to serve your village." The head of the _doctors _grinned down as he stuck a needle point into her, allowing the clear liquid go into her body.

Chika screamed in the hot pain and her body jerked up. Two of the other men had to push her down to keep her like that as another man injected her with more liquid. In her screams were her loud sobs yet, outside her sobs and screams where the cruel laughs of the men.

~~~.

~~~.

Chika Kotone jerked awake and looked around rapidly only to see she was still inside the cave she fell asleep in. The young, six year old girl, sighed in relief and snuggled back against the wolf she and used as her pillow. He was looking at her curiously.

"I just had a bad dream." Chika whispered with a sad smile. The wolf nodded it's head before lowering it and going back to sleep.

A frown came onto Chika's face as she glanced towards the cave opening. _They_ will be coming for her and she knew it. Chika had only been able to escape that place because all the experiments done on her had given her that power.

Still, that didn't mean they wouldn't come looking to bring her back. So, just to be careful, Chika turned her body into the one of a wolf puppy, her clothes sliding off so she'd be naked by the time she changed back.

**(I promise the next will be longer. This is just like an interdiction)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Oh, just to say, this is going to take place in Naruto Shppuden so all Akatsuki from that show will be here as well)**

Two men in black cloaks with red clouds stood by a riverbank. Once of the men; Itachi Uchiha watched as his partner, Kisame Hoshigaki; a fish like person, collecting fish with his water sharks. They were throwing the fish into a basket at the edge of the river.

"That will be enough, Kisame. Twenty fish will mean two each at the most." The spiky haired man turned his head around to grin and nod in agreement. He turned back to the river to undo his Jutsu and his sharks burst back into normal water.

"It's starting to get a little annoying to eat fish everyday. We should get some real food once in a while." Kisame half complained and half commented while picking up the basket of fish from the ground. Itachi slightly turned his head to look at his partner.

"We can't go to many places where people won't know who we are. Even if we leave our cloaks behind someone will recognize our faces." The Uchiha reminded the rouge mist ninja. Kisame chuckled, showing off his sharp teeth to the twenty-one year old man. **(**A/N: Something myself didn't know; Kisame is 32**)****  
**

"But that's the fun of it; gives a reason to kill if someone wants to fight." As he laughed cruelly, Itachi noticed one of the still slightly alive fish slop out of the basket.

"Kisame, one fell." He pointed out and the fish like ninja grunted.

"My hands are full; you can get it, can't you?" He asked with a smirk. Itachi nodded and bent to pick it up. Yet, before he could grab it, a strangely strong wind picked it up and carried it over the other side of the river.

"What the fuck is _this_?" Kisame asked, turning around confusingly to watch the fish float across the river; and land in the hands of a young girl.

"Huh? A little girl…. Give that back, girl. It's not yours." Kisame called with a wide, mean grin on his face. If she wasn't going to listen to him, at least he could have the satisfaction of killing her.

It didn't matter it Kisame if the girl was still really young; he'll kill anyone that got in his way. The small girl looked over at the men for only a second before turned around and ran away.

"Hey!" The mist ninja yelled as he dropped the basket of fish and quickly got a dagger, throwing it her way. He would have used his sword but he was a little too far away and he was acting fast.

With a small frightened scream, the girl jumped behind a tree to dodge the dagger and kept running. Kisame narrowed his eyes and ran after the kid. To him it didn't matter who she was or how old she was. No one messed with him and got away with it alive.

"Kisame, wait!" Itachi called out and was surprised when his partner ignored him for once. Kisame always listened to the Uchiha before, despite being the younger one; by eleven younger at that to.

He wanted to get to Kisame before the fish like man could get to the little girl. Itachi had seen something with his Sharingan that he thought Kisame should know about. The girl's charka wasn't the blue it should be. In fact Itachi couldn't see any charka veins in her body. What the Uchiha saw was a milk white glow coming from her bloodstream and muscles.

Chika Kotone continued to run, using the power _given_ to her to make her run faster than normal. She was now terrified as the strange blue skinned man tried to kill her with the sharp dagger.

She didn't mean to make him angry but Chika was hungry and needed the food. In the five days of living with the wolfs, the furry animals would bring her rabbits, birds and sometimes rats. She would use her fire power to cook the meet once it was ripped up. Yet there were six wolfs in the cave and Chika didn't get too much of the food so she couldn't help herself when she saw the fish fall.

Chika gasp as she felt a dagger graze the side of her head, stabbing in the tree in front of her. Keeping one hand on the fish, refusing to let it go, Chika touched the side of her head with the other, feeling blood.

"STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed to the man that was running after her. She had no idea if the other man was also coming since she couldn't hear him and she didn't dare look back.

Keeping her eyes on the scene in front of her, she threw the hand that had been touching her head behind her and a wave of fire ran for the man. She felt the heat lick her hand but it did not burn kept running; trying to get back to the cave where she thought she'd be safe with the wolves.

Kisame stopped his advantage to cover his face with his arms to protect it from the flames. As a water ninja fire attacks can be very bad; especially if he didn't have the time to count attack with water. Yet he was able to summon enough water so the flames would turn to steam before it could fully burn him. As Kisame lowered his hands he allowed himself to chuckle, grinning wide to show of his sharp teeth again.

"For someone so young to send that kind of fire wave at me... she's powerful; this will be fun." He laughed darkly and took after her again.

Itachi was starting to really get pissed off. All of this was happening simply because of one fish. Now his partner's love of fighting had gotten the best of him and Kisame had stopped listening to him to try to kill a little girl.

Though, he himself saw what the girl did with fire and was impressed by it. With his Sharingan, Itachi watched the white glow get deeper at the girl's hand. It couldn't be chakra, Itachi knew, since to activate chakra element jutsus you had to make hand signs. He suddenly remembered the too strong to be normal wind that lifted the fish.

_'Quite interesting. She had good control over wind and fire as well as good speed at such a young age. She never made hand signs ether. I wonder; just who is this girl?' _Itachi thought to himself as he turned left as he continued to follow Kisame.

"There is nowhere you can hide, girl! Give up the fish and I'll leave you alone." The mist ninja laughed as he began to catch up to the young thief. He saw he take sharp right and he only snickered and continued to follow.

_'I got to get back to the cave to Keoko **(Female) **and Michiko **(Male)**.' _Chika thought of the two wolves that had brought her to the cave; that had taken her in. She knew they'd protect her from the man chasing her.

Chika began to huff as her throat got dryer and she knew she was running out of breath. She picked up her speed as much as she could, using her wind to push on her back; trying to quicken her speed even more. It had helped and Chika was soon at the far end of the cave with the fish still in her arms. Although, even if she was in the cave, that didn't stop the man from following.

Kisame came to a stop at the entrance of the cave and glanced around, snickering. The girl had just trapped herself with him. He chuckled and just walked in, spotting the girl huddled in a corner of the cave.

"There is no way out for you now, kid. If you give up now, I might go easy on you." he laughed cruelly and grinned as he got closer and closer. The girl whimpered and two wolves jumped protectively in front of her, snarling.

"Keoko, Michiko!" Chika gasped out their names, relieved that they were there to protect her. The man stopped short to blink at the two wolves.

"Hmm, so you have some pets, do you? Oh well, that's not much of a problem." He laughed and reached for a handle that was showing behind his left shoulder.

Itachi reached the cave as soon as he turned a child's scream. He entered to see two dead and bloody wolves. Kisame was holding his Samehada sword in his hand so it was easy to tell what had happened. The fire ninja noticed that the mist ninja was staring ahead in slight surprise so he glanced over himself and realized why Kisame looked the way he did.

The young child was screaming loudly, her head tilted upwards as a wild white light coated around her body. The white glow was blowing wildly as if caught in a wind but the two Akatsuki knew that wasn't wind. It was the power of her chakra; if it was chakra. Itachi still had doubts about that.

Chika had been terrified by what she had witnessed the cloaked man kill the two wolves and the four others weren't there at the time. Perhaps it were for the best since they would just get killed as well. Still it upset the young girl so much she lost control of her power and it now _danced _around her. She had tilted her head up and screamed in pained anger.

"Little girl." A different voice called out, seemingly gentler than the fish like man that killed the wolves. Chika lowered her head to see the other man from the river.

_'So he did follow as well after all.' _She thought and glared into his eyes to tell him she was not afraid of him; that's how mad she was.

Although, the young child's glare softened and her eyes grew heavy. Itachi continued to stare into her eyes with his Sharingan, causing the girl to fall down to the ground, unconscious. Itachi's Sharingan disappeared and was replaced by his normal eyes as he looked at his partner.

"Pick her up and lets bring her to the others; I'll get the fish." Itachi ordered and turned around, leaving before Kisame could ask any questions.

Tisking, the mist ninja put his sword away and did as he was told, he picked her up and placed the child over his right shoulder. Without taking a second glance, and forgetting about the forgotten fish, Kisame left the cave to join his partner.


	3. Author note

Hey, I know I'm late with updates but I do have an Naruto Account. I will update this story but I do need help. I need chapter ideas -nothing too romantic please- If I get an idea I like I can update again.


End file.
